Laavalau
Laavalau (hutt. Lawapuda, nelv. Laav-maharrt) nazywane oficjalnie Naszym Krajem (hutt. Roka Tundo, nelv. Ma Tamakhat) - totalitarne państwo na planecie Thaldo rządzone przez organizację Laotai rozciągające się przez pasmo górskie Kiavlar i śnieżne tundry oraz tajgi aż do morza planety. Państwo jest w głównej mierze odcięte od reszty Galaktyki co poskutkowało wykształceniem własnej kultury, oraz swego rodzaju ksenofobii wobec reszty świata. W zasadzie może być ono nazwane całą planetą Thaldo jeżeli mówimy o planecie Thaldo jako o jej mieszkańcach, albowiem poza jego granicami nie żyje praktycznie nic, a samo Laavalau zajmuje w zasadzie 90% planety (nie licząc oceanów). Historia Przed Laotai Wyjątkowo ciężko jest wydedukować historię Laavalau ze względu na ogromne ilości propagandy Laotai które to wykręcają ją i dodają do niej rozmaite fałszywe lub wyolbrzymione elementy. Jedyne pewne elementy to to że bardzo dawno, prawdopodobnie jeszcze w czasach Nieskończonego Imperium Rakata na planecie osiedlili się Nelvaanie i szybko zaadaptowali się do niej dzięki jej charakterystycznemu klimatowi, przez wiele lat będąc jedynym na niej gatunkiem rozumnym i tworząc na terenie kraju rozległe wioski. W pewnym momencie - historycy i archeologowie nie są w stanie ustalić kto jest ich autorem - na planecie zbudowane zostały prawdopodobnie w czasach Starej Republiki wielkie miasta które przez wiele lat były opuszczone, a następnie stały się podstawą dla kraju. Pomimo tego wiele budynków zostało w zasadzie gruntownie przebudowanych przez Laotai, dodatkowo w miastach thumb|left|Góry w Laavalau.pojawiła się ogromna ilość budynków zbudowanych kompletnie od zera. W czasach Wojen Klonów we wnętrzu oceanu znajdującego się m.in na terytorium Laavalau znajdowały się rozległe złoża minerałów i metali, które były wydobywane przez pogłębiarki cywilnych firm wynajmowanych przez Republikę w ramach kilku ekspedycji. Historycy twierdzą że w wyniku specyficznych warunków pogodowych i korzystania z przestarzałego sprzętu celem cięcia kosztów wyprawy, oraz wyniku działań niezidentyfikowanych sprawców (którzy według różnych źródeł mogli być albo Nelvaańskimi plemionami albo lokalną fauną). wszystkie pogłębiarki utraciły kontakt z Repuliką, w efekcie stając się opuszczonymi. Twierdzi się że potomkowie wydobywców z owych ekspedycji uciekli do miast na Laavalau i założyli rodziny lub zginęli w wyniku utraty żywności, wody i lekarstw. Po Laotai Planeta nigdy nie była szczególnie znana poza kilkoma misjami na jej powierzchni w historii Galaktyki, a po Galaktycznej Wojnie Domowej popadła wręcz w istne zapomnienie, dlatego też większość Galaktyki o istnieniu Laavalau w ogóle nie słyszała, natomiast ci którzy o jego istnieniu wiedzieli uznawali je po prostu za głodzącą ludzi dyktaturę niewartą poświęcenia jej jakiegokolwiek czasu. Często wiedza ta była dodatkowo przekręcana, aż w końcu relacje z "czwartej ręki" mówiły o kilku osadach z namiotów gdzie żyją pół-dzicy nomadowie, skutecznie odstraszając wiele osób od wizyty. Ludność w kraju zaczęła napływać głównie z zagubionych ludzi z biedniejszych planet oraz z Nieznanych Regionów, byłych członków Laotai, Konskryptów którzy porzucili walkę, oraz przestępców, wkrótce zaludniając ogromne metropolie, i tworząc swoje społeczeństwo. Kraj rozrósł się wyjątkowo szybko, lecz nadal mało osób wiedziało o jego istnieniu, również z tego względu że Thaldo było poza nim w zasadzie bezludną planetą - i taką też wydawała się z orbity. Po pewnym czasie w czasach Imperium Dartha Krayta krajem zainteresowali się rozmaici turyści szukający "ekstremalnych" i niebezpiecznych planet do odwiedzania, uznając możliwość mieszkania w mieście dowodzonym przez totalitarny rząd za interesujące przeżycie. Geografia Laavalau jest umieszczone w rozległym paśmie górskim, większość kraju to niezamieszkała lodowa tundra oraz tajgi wypełnione rozmaitymi drzewami, z pojedynczymi rzekami i jeziorami skutymi lodem przecinającymi niemalże bezkresny ocean śniegu i prowadzącymi aż do pokrytego krami lodowatego morza. Ogromne miasta są otoczone murami i połączone między sobą kolejami linowymi, transportem szynowym oraz drogami lądowymi. Ludność thumb|300px|Las na Laavalau.podróżuje na ogół najczęściej dwoma pierwszymi, albowiem drogi stanowią duże ryzyko, nie tylko ze względu na gołoledź oraz fakt że wiele części dróg w wyniku wielu zawiei na przestrzeni lat zostało pokryte zlodowaciałymi zaspami śniegu, ale też na to że jakiekolwiek zatrzymanie się, szczególnie w nocy, stanowi ryzyko ataku miejscowej fauny. Ludność żyjąca poza miastami żyje na ogół w osadach wykonanych z namiotów podobnie jak Nelvaanie przystosowywując się do osiadłego trybu życia w lodowych pustkowiach. Osady takie znajdują się często w pobliżu jaskiń aby ich mieszkańcy mogli się w nich ukryć i chować w nich swoje zasoby. Podobnie jak na całej planecie Thaldo, na terenie Laavalau dochodzi do intensywnych opadów śniegu i porwistego wiatru oraz w konsekwencji śnieżyc, rzadziej deszczu (głównie z domieszką śniegu). Podczas najbardziej intensywnych burzy śnieżnych zaleca się obywatelom zostawanie w domach. Najwyższa naturalna wysokość w kraju mieści się na szczycie Cholagma, na którym to mieści się opuszczone obserwatorium, natomiast najniższa w dolinie zamrożonego jeziora Kanja-Lata wokół którego mieści się Nelvaańska wioska Sztakart. Największym niebezpieczeństwem jakie czycha na osoby przebywające poza miastami są miejsca określane przez miejscowych jako dziury śmierci, doły które pozostawiło Laotai po testach broni chemicznej. Dookoła nich unoszą się bowiem chmury Katraksu, natomiast wpadnięcie do dołu może wręcz zagwarantować śmiertelne zatrucie ze względu na gromadzącą się w nich zatrutą przez Katraks wodę. Fauna i flora Głównymi roślinożercami na terenie kraju były powszechne na planecie Tantauny, wiele gatunków łasicowatych, Horaxy zawleczone na planetę z Nelvaanu, a nawet Wampy i Nexu występujące głównie w jaskiniach i górzystych terenach. W kwestii flory, planeta jest niezbyt zróżnicowana - nie licząc porostów i mchów oraz roślin podziemnych poza krzewami oraz kilkudziesięcioma gatunkami iglastych drzew na planecie ciężko odnaleźć jakąkolwiek inną roślinność. Na planecie znajduje się wiele typów lasów, pierwszy i najbardziej rozpowszechniony to tajgi, złożone z dużych ilości drzew iglastych. Są w zależności od danej tajgi gęste lub rzadkie, oraz posiadają bardzo ubogie warstwy krzewów - głównie również iglastych. W wielu miejscach można odnaleźć szkielety martwych już drzew liściastych. Planeta szczyci się rozmiarem wielu drzew, niektóre bowiem mogą osiągać rozmiary aż do 120 metrów wysokości. Lasy takowych wysokich drzew są częstym miejscem odwiedzin turystów. Demografia Ludność Ludzie thumb|left|Laavalauska kobieta rasy żółtej w tradycyjnym stroju.Kraj zamieszkują w 70% ludzie, głównie białej i żółtej rasy, znacznie rzadziej czarnej oraz czerwonej. Propagowanie i proklamacja ludzkiej supremacji oraz humanocentryzmu jest prawnie zakazana. Ludność rasy czarnej jedynie przybyła na planetę, podobnie jak rasa czerwona, oraz żyją głównie w miastach i są dość rzadcy, na jedno miasto bowiem przypada zaledwie 50 lub 60 osób rasy czarnej i 20 do 30 osób rasy czerwonej. Rasa biała jest najbardziej rozpowszechnioną, drugą po niej jest rasa żółta. Na planecie rzadko dochodzi do problemów oraz kłótni z powodu ras ludzkich, choć w społeczeństwie Laavalauskim popularne są rozmaite stereotypy na temat różnych ludzkich ras, m.in. powiązania rasy czerwonej i czarnej z mieszkaniem w podziemnych dzielnicach aby chronić się przed chłodem do którego naturalnie nie są przyzwyczajeni. Inne rasy Aż 15% stanowią rasy Manot takie jak Farghule, Nelvaanie, Catharzy, Cantrosianie czy Selonianie, a zaledwie 5% inne rasy takie jak Devaronianie, Nikto, Jawowie, thumb|280px|Ogromne budynki oświetlane reflektorami miast Laavalau.Pantoranie czy inni. Najwięcej procentowo w kraju znajduje się Nelvaanian, bo stanowią oni aż 70% wszystkich Manot. W kraju znajduje się mniejszość Yuuzhańska, jednak jest ona bardzo mała i żyje w ukryciu ze względu na negatywny stosunek Laotai do Yuuzhan-Vongów. Wśród Yuuzhan na Laavalau popularna stała się świadomość że nawet kiedy posiadaliby nieco swojej technologii nie mogliby powstrzymać ataku Armii Laotai ze wszystkich stron i uciec z planety lub jej przejąć. Mniejszość Devaroniańska żyje w głównej mierze w Stolicy i jest traktowana z szacunkiem przez Laotai głównie dzięki ich kobietom które to traktują na podobnym poziomie jak Manot. Mieszkańców kraju niezależnie od rasy oficjalnie nazywa się Laavalauczykami lub Laavalaunianami. Kraj wykształcił też własne imiona niespotykane w galaktyce poza nim, takie jak Morales pochodzące od słów "moralność" i "las", dosłownie oznaczające "moralną osobę pochodzącą z lasu", Jurin, Daen, Mlak, Nursultan, Tae, Bozk czy Azulczik. Rodzimych imion Laavalauskich jest ponad sto. Ludność dodatkowo można rozpoznać po ich charakterystycznych nazwiskach, często posiadają one bowiem charakterystyczną budowę, np. -Sy-Samgew, z czego człon "Sy" jest tak naprawdę pierwszymi literami imienia ojca danej osoby. Rasizm i dyskryminacja W kraju powszechna jest dyskryminacja Yuuzhan-Vongów przez ludzi ze względu na przeszłość gatunku. Yuuzhanie thumb|left|126px|Kobieta Yuuzhan-Vong.są nazywani na wiele obraźliwych sposobów, m.in. "egzościerwo" czy "chitynowe robaki", a w oficjalnej dokumentacji wg. płci określani są nie jako kobiety i mężczyźni a "samice i samce". Dodatkowo wielu mieszkańców, głównie z niższych sfer wykształciło wręcz nie negatywne podejście, a wręcz nienawiść do Yuuzhan - w biedniejszych dzielnicach miast znany jest zwyczaj plucia lub udawania plucia po powiedzeniu słowa "Yuuzhan Vong", popularne - choć nielegalne - jest też obrzucanie Yuuzhan kamieniami lub śmieciami. Pomimo tego wielu mieszkańców nie odczuwa negatywnych emocji wobec Yuuzhańskiej mniejszości, istniały nawet raporty o parzeniu się ludzi z samotnymi Yuuzhańskimi kobietami, ludzie tacy niestety byli traktowani przez większość społeczeństwa nawet gorzej niż sami Yuuzhanie, skutecznie odstraszając większość ludności od jakiegokolwiek wsparcia lub współczucia dla Yuuzhan-Vongów w obawie przed społecznym linczem. Yuuzhan-Vongowie założyli na Laavalau nawet organizację mającą na celu próbę walki z dyskryminacją - Związek Yuuzhan-Vongów na Laavalau, jednakże jest ona traktowana również ze społeczną pogardą, oraz zwyczajnym wstrętem, a także stale monitorowana przez policję. Język Oficjalnym językiem na Laavalau jest Basic, choć wiele osób używa się także Huttyjskiego czy Selońskiego oraz multum innych języków. Basic na Laavalau jest wyjątkowo dziwny i uznawany technicznie nawet za jego dialekt nazywany Mową Laotańską. Co ciekawe ową mową mówi zaledwie 60% społeczeństwa, podczas gdy pozostałe 40% porozumiewa się standardowym Basiciem. Transport W Laavalau operuje kilka portów, z czego jeden z nich nazywany oficjalnie Drugim Portem jest łącznikiem z główną bazą Laotai na Koharze, i przyjmuje jedynie statki lecące z Kohary i na Koharę. Po mieście cywile poruszają się standardowymi dla większych galaktycznych miast pojazdami takimi jak cywilne speedery czy transport szynowy. thumb|280px|Laavalski Tunel transportu szynowego. W wielkich budynkach można poruszać się za pomocą wind. Transport szynowy jest bardzo popularny, i pozwala na poruszanie się pomiędzy miastami w szybki sposób i bez obawy wychodzenia poza mury i ryzykowania śmiercią w wyniku ataku zwierząt, zamarznięcia, hipotermii lub wpadnięcia do dziur z Katraksem. Transport biegnie na ogół pod ziemią w tunelach oraz na powierzchni, zaś same wagony są stworzone do przebywania długich dystansów, z miejscami siedzącymi zdolnymi do przemiany w małe prycze do spania dla pasażerów. Z tego powodu w kilku większych wagonach na stale zadomowili się bezdomni, ukrywając się w przedziałach bagażowych. Religia Pomimo tego iż Laavalau jest krajem świeckim, a religia jest niezbyt mile widziana, w kraju funkcjonuje kilka świątyni Mocy oraz świątyni służących do praktykowania religii Selońskiej i plemiennej religii Nelvaańskiej. Sama Partia rządząca twierdzi w propagandzie że religia nie jest wymagana, jednakże nie jest także zakazana. Jacykolwiek Jedi oraz Sithowie na terenie planety Thaldo są monitorowani i bacznie obserwowani przez rząd Laavalau. Polityka W kraju przywódcą oraz szefem rządu jest Wielki Wódz, który jest w zasadzie jedynie członkiem Laotai wykonującym rozkazy Tautoga, toteż de-facto krajem rządzi Tautog. Dodatkowo wszystkie decyzje w kraju są przez Laotai kontrolowane, a większość polityków to członkowie Laotai. Władzę sądowniczą stanowi wiele sądów, jednak prym we wszystkich wiedzie najważniejszy i ściśle związany z rządem Najwyższy Sąd Ludu który to surową ręką osądza najgorszych przestępców i zdrajców kraju. Na planecie funkcjonują różne ludowe organizacje, takie jak Nelvaański Związek Laavalau założony przez bardziej "ucywilizowanych" Nelvaan żyjących w miastach Laavalau i działający na rzecz poszerzenia wiedzy ludu o swojej kulturze.thumb|300px|Biuro Turystyczne gdzie przybywają turyści. Propaganda Laotai zapewnia sobie bezpieczeństwo oraz stabilność w rządzie kraju głównie dzięki nie tylko swojej armii, ale też propagandzie, programując subtelnie lub mniej subtelnie ludność do wspierania ich poglądów dzięki propagandzie. Propaganda jest rozprowadzana po miastach za pomocą znajdujących się wszędzie hologramów oraz wielkich obrazów, transparentów i ekranów, jednakże najczęściej napotkać można ją w postaci nagrań płomiennych przemówień generałów i przywódców Laotai, codziennych rad i audycji oraz "patriotycznych" pieśni roznoszących się echem po mieście z wielu głośników rozstawionych wysokich, imponujących wieży. Każde "rozpoczęcie programu" danej wieży rozpoczynał charakterystyczny odgłos przypominający elektroniczne wycie, trwający około pięć sekund. Główne wiadomości roznoszone po Laavalau przez propagandę to wspieranie Laotai, opowieści o ich historii, zmodyfikowanej tak aby nie przedstawiać ich przed Reformacją jako piratów a raczej źle zrozumiałych wojowników o wolność, propagowanie szacunku wobec Manot oraz Kardynałów Ondai.thumb|left|284px|Budynek Ministerstwa Laotai gdzie mieszczą się siedziby Ministerstw, w tym tego propagandy. Wojsko Miasta Laavalau są pełne arsenału Laotai gotowego do ich obrony - obiektów wojskowych oraz rozmaitych przejść i bram pilnują wieżyczki Makawasz, a ulice miast nocą oraz dniem patrolują Konskrypci i Hukowi Strzelcy, a ciężkie pojazdy Kalvogot krążą po całym kraju. Granice są wyjątkowo mocno bronione oraz otoczone murami i generatorami tarcz na wypadek ataków powietrznych. Dodatkowo w wypadku ataków przygotowane jest wiele statków ratunkowych. Większość czasu jednak, wojsko wyręcza Sekretna Policja, która to zapewnia bezpieczeństwo i posłuszeństwo obywateli, oraz jest znacznie lepiej wyszkolona od Konskryptów i Hukowych Strzelców, nieporównywalna w walce z przetępcami. Kultura Budowa miast Budynki w miastach kraju są wysokie i imponujące, wykonane w głównej mierzez z betonu i rozmaitych metali. wiele wieżowców sięga nawet do kilku kilometrów wysokości, pozwalając na pomieszczenie ogromnych ilości ludzi. Mury thumb|274px|Imponująca architektura Laavalau.są wysokie i stworzone w głównej mierze do obrony przed potencjalnymi atakami na miasto. Charakterystyczna dla Laavalau jest monumentalna architektura - wiele kolumn, bryłowate kształty, łuki, oraz ogólny styl socrealistyczny. Miasta są zasilane przez zaawansowany system kilku typów pobierania energii - na pustych tundrach rozstawione są turbiny wiatrowe napędzane przez lodowate wichury, pod ziemią znajdują się ogromne kompleksy nuklearnych oraz metanowych elektrowni. Głównym źródłem zieleni w miastach są ogrzewane szklarnie umieszczone w budynkach, wiele z nich robi duże wrażenie na turystach, prezentując duże ilości egzotycznej flory. Podziemne dzielnice thumb|left|Podziemne dzielnice - domy w rusztowaniach budynków naziemnych.Pierwsze i najniższe poziomy miast to poziomy podziemne, nazywane przez lokalnych mieszkańców "szopami" lub "podziemnymi dielnicami". Są to w zasadzie slumsy mieszczące się w fundamanetach budynków na powierzchni, z wieloma budynkami zbudowanymi własnoręcznie przez ich mieszkańców, czy raczej prowizorycznymi konstrukcjami zbudowanych z tego, co mieszkańcy zdołali znaleźć. W podziemnych częściach miast wyjątkowo często dochodzi do łamania norm obowiązujących w społeczeństwie Laavalau, szerzą się także patologie oraz szemrane biznesy, operują wątpliwej jakości bary szybkiej obsługi i restauracje, a także znane na całym Laavalau kluby nocne gdzie mężczyźni i kobiety mogą oglądać występy taneczne i erotyczne. W podziemiach znajdują się także domy publiczne. Owe podziemne dzielnice łączą się z rozciągającymi się pod miastami rozległymi kanałami i tunelami transportu kolei podziemnej, wielokrotnie rozgałęziającymi się na wiele odnóg, z czego kilkanaście jest zawalonych lub uszkodzonych i popadło w nieużytek, stając się schronami dla bezdomych, oraz różnych stworzeń wałęsających się po podziemiach. Wielu turystów odwiedzających najbiedniejsze dzielnice wspomina o byciu zapraszanym do istnych podziemnych rynków,oświetlanych podpalonymi papierami i pełnych materaców oraz kocy w których spali dorośli, matki i dzieci.thumb|322px|Jaskinie. Sytuacja ta przynosi złą sławę Laavalau i ma rzekomo być przykładem złego traktowania cywili. Władze twierdzą jednak że jest wręcz przeciwnie, i problemem byłoby dopiero gdyby próbowali się owych prowizorycznych miejsc zamieszkania pozbyć, zabierając bezdomnym dachy nad głową. Jaskinie Najgłębszymi poziomami miast są te mieszczące się głęboko pod podziemnymi dzielnicami, złożone w głównej mierze ze śmieci i rzeczy które "spadają" z góry, są brudne i śmierdzą, w wielu miejscach są one zalane gęstą, brązową wodą będącą połączeniem radioaktywnych i toksycznych odpadów oraz odchodów i ścieków z innych poziomów miast. Jaskinie mieszczą się w zasadzie pod fundamentami miasta i jedyne struktury jakie można tam odnaleźć to stara, zardzewiała maszyneria, pojedyncze reaktory zasilające wiele budynków na powierzchni. Jaskinie są tematem tabu oraz tajemnicą poliszynela na Laavalau, nie mówi się o nich głośno i stara się o nich zapomnieć. Od czasu do czasu inżynierowie muszą być wysyłani na dół aby naprawiać znajdujące się w nich reaktory. Jedyna droga do jaskiń wiedzie przez kilka szybów wind. praktycznie niezamieszke przez nikogo - tak się przynajmniej zdawało ludziom do czasu aż nie zorientowali się że w jaskiniach wykształciła się grupa ludzi znana jako Nocni Łowcy, którzy przez wiele lat życia w dosłownym śmietniku miasta pełnym szkodliwych substancji stali się zdeformowani, mniej inteligentni i bardziej zwierzęcy, sprawiając że wiele osób zaczęło traktować ich jako podgatunek ludzi. Nocni Łowcy są bardzo niebezpieczni dla inżynierów którzy naprawiają reaktory, jednakże dzięki temu że ich zmysły są uszkodzone, inżynierowie są uczeni specjalnych procedur w wypadku ich napotkania. Żywność Dieta ludzi jest zależna w głównej mierze od ich miejsca zamieszkania, poza miastami mieszkańcy bowiem muszą polegać jedynie na lokalnych małych sklepach lub jadłodajniach oraz polowaniu na zwierzęta mięsne.thumb|left|300px|Największa restauracja w stolicy - Krawai-Tao-Nem. W miastach ludzie odżywiają się lepiej, wiele podstawowych i tanich produktów żywieniowych jest produkowanych z dużą ilością zapełniaczy aby móc nasycić głód na dłużej, pozwalając biedniejszym obywatelom przeżyć nawet o kilku kromkach chleba dziennie. W kraju otyłość oraz nadwaga są dość rzadkie, lecz są znakiem wysokiego statusu społecznego oraz zapewniają większą ochronę przed chłodnym klimatem. Głównie otyłych można spotkać w kręgach mniejszości nie-ludzkich takich jak Pantoranie, oraz oczywiście obecnych w kraju Manot. Tradycyjne dania narodowe Laavalau to Zupa Ludu, pikantna zupa z makaronem czy Agasuk, czyli zjadany na sucho lub jako dodatek do potraw granulat. Lavalau jest znane także z doskonałej musztardy. Popularne są także dania gotowe. Restauracje i bary W kraju istnieje wiele restauracji i barów. Dla turystów otwarta jest specjalna restauracja w której to mogą spróbować lokalnych specjałów. Największa restauracja w kraju to mieszczący się w imponującym budynku Krawai-Tao-Nem serwujący ekskluzywne i drogie dania dla najbardziej możnych mieszkańców Laavalau. Rekreacja W stolicy operuje jeden z największych ogrodów zoologicznych na Środkowych Rubieżach znany jako Muzeum Przyrody Akwalukt w którym to znajduje się wiele okazów fauny z całej Galaktyki, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem fauny wodnej która to jest dumą i chlubą Muzeum,w jego akwariach bowiem można zobaczyć egzotyczne gatunki takie jak Opee i Colo, wiele skorupiaków takich jak toksyczne kraby oraz największa w Galaktyce trzymana w niewoli kolonia Krabów-Zabójców. Muzeum oferuje też imponujące wystawy skamielin oraz szkieletów. Największym i najbardziej znanym miejscem rekreacji oraz restauracją jest słynny na całą planetę w stolicy, mieszczący się w ogromnym gmachu Klub 2014. thumb|300px|Uniwersytet Gibbonvir, z ogromną oświetlaną rzeźbą przedstawiającą Gibbonsa. Edukacja W Laavalau funkcjonuje wiele szkół, wśród których prym wiedzie Uniwersytet Gibbonvir w stolicy nazwany na cześć zmarłego Gibbonsa, którego to zresztą wielka podświetlana statua została na osobiste życznie Tautoga umieszczona na wieży mieszczącej gabinet dziekanatów. Uniwersytet Gibbonvir zajmuje się szkoleniem wielu zawodów, od prostych i skromnych inżynierów którzy stale w pocie czoła pracują w mieście po wielu urzędników i prawników, będąc niejako uczelnią która stanowiła koniec podróży przez dzieciństwo do dorosłości niemalże każdego ucznia z miejskich sfer - z tego powodu była ona umieszczona w kolosalnym gmachu zdolnym pomieścić kilkanaście tysięcy ludzi nie licząc części podziemnej. Turystyka Turystyka w Laavalau jest dość kontrowersyjna i kontrolowana ściśle przez władze. Turyści przybywają do kraju głównie po to aby oglądać codzienne życie ludzi.thumb|left|286px|Imponujące tunele są bardzo popularne wśród turystów. Turystom zabrania się fotografować obiektów wojskowych oraz żołnierzy, a w szczególności dokonywania fotografii z ukrycia politykom czy wysoko postawionym oficerom lub generałom, niezalecane jest także krytykowanie władzy Laotai, samego kraju, jakiegokolwiek z liderów Laotai, czy ras Manot. Wielu przewodników zaleca natomiast kłanianie się przed posągami, w szczególności religijnymi posągami Ondai oraz statuami upamiętniającymi żołnierzy. Turyści nie powinni oddalać się od przewodnika, dochodziło do incydentów gdzie zaczepianie stojących na straży Konskryptów skończyło się odpychaniem natrętnych kolbami, a nawet ostrzegawczymi strzałami z blasterów pod nogi. Kilkukrotnie turyści podchodzili także do Kirsza-Żołnierzy pilnujących baz wojskowych, z czego najbardziej znany stał się przypadek gdzie turysta rzucił w jednego z nich kamieniem, powodując że żołnierz wystrzelił w jego stronę granat którym to prawie go zabił. thumb|326px|Budynki urzędowe. Za złamanie zakazów kilkukrotnie grozi tymczasowa detencja w Biurze Interwencji Turystycznych - budynku stworzonym do zarówno przechowywania zatrzymanych turystów, jak i zbierania ich danych w celu skontaktowania się z rodziną lub biurem turystycznym aby móc powiadomić ich o złamaniu przez turystę prawa. Biuro Interwencji Turystycznych przechowuje dokonujących przewinień turystów w celach, podczas gdy śledczy ustanawia wymiar kary, sięgający od zaledwie dnia w więzieniu do zesłania do obozu pracy, w głównej mierze stosowanej w wypadku kiedy turysta dokona z rozmysłem i całkowitą świadomością fizycznego ataku na funkcjonariusza służb miejskich, żołnierza lub Manot. Te rygorystyczne dla wielu zasady są usprawiedliwiane oficjalnie przez Biuro Interwencji Turystycznych wiadomością iż w tym kraju - jak w każdym kraju - obowiązują pewne zasady kulturowe których turyści muszą przestrzegać, i nie są one niczym nadzwyczajnym. Również wielu cywili wypowiada się na ich temat w sposób pozytywny, twierdząc że turyści wielokrotnie ich zaczepiają i pytają o prywatne informacje. Znane miejsca Most imienia Tae-Hosenga Laavalau jest znane głównie dzięki dwóm miejscom - pierwsze to ogromny, imponujący stalowo-betonowy most thumb|300px|Most imienia Tae-Hosenga.imienia Tae-Hosenga służący jako jedyna forma przejścia pomiędzy górskimi miastami Sopelkrai i Tangiang. Jest on popularnym miejscem spotkań turystów, i został zbudowany w taki sposób aby w wypadku ataku stał się niemalże niezdobywalny i mógł blokować dostęp wrogiej piechoty do miasta Tangiang. Most ten posiada także zamontowany system nagłośnień dzięki któremu to operatorzy w nim stacjonujący są w stanie odtwarzać propagandowe wiadomości, oraz małą fabrykę i elektrownię, tworząc z mostu niejako kolejny industrialny obiekt, którego to industrialne części są jednak niedostępne dla turystów i pilnowane przez wielu Konskryptów. Ośnieżone Wieże Popularnymi miejscami turystycznymi są także opuszczone wieże obserwacyjne Armii Laotai rozmieszczone thumb|left|Ośnieżona Wieża w rzadki dla Laavalau słoneczny dzień.pomiędzy miastami i dające bardzo przyjemny widok. Wiele wieży jest opuszczonych, a odwiedzanie ich jest w zasadzie nielegalne i bardzo ryzykowne. Zyskały one sobie miano Ośnieżonych Wieży, zaś wchodzenie do nich jest uznawane przez Laavalauską nastoletnią młodzież miejską za ryzykowną i ekscytującą zabawę. Święta narodowe Na Laavalau istniały dwa święta narodowe - Święto Ojczyzny obchodzone w dzień w którym na planetę przybyli Laotai, w które to w nocy odbywa się militarna parada oraz pokaz fajerwerków. Drugie święto, bardziej znane i popularne to Masztara Durwa pochodzące z Nelvaańskiej mitologii i obchodzone w głównej mierze właśnie przez nich, dopiero po pewnym czasie ludzie zaczęli się do niego "dołączać", aż w końcu Masztara Durwę zaczęto obchodzić w całym kraju, wystawiając huczne przyjęcia i wspominając swoich przodków urządzając masowe pielgrzymki na cmentarze. Partnerzy Planety partnerskie Laavalau to kontrolowana przez pro-Laotański rząd planeta karłowata Ishqar, oraz - niejawnie - Kohara, siedziba Laotai. Ciekawostki *Laavalau jest bazowane na połączeniu wielu miejsc - ZSRR, Korei Północnej, Kolumbii oraz Rapture z serii BioShock oraz rozmaitych posowieckich stanach takich jak Kirgistan czy Kazachstan. Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Laotai Kategoria:Miejsca